<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightweight by Dark_Nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579708">Lightweight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale'>Dark_Nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Nice Guys (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Drunken Flirting, Holland is totally drunk and hitting on Jackson, M/M, Morning After, OOC, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, повседневность</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Хили и Марч решили пропустить по бутылке пива после рабочего дня. Но теперь Джексон знает, что он больше никогда не будет пить с Холландом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Healy/Holland March, Марч/Хили</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lightweight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторку очень позабавил быстро пьянеющий Марч, поэтому захотелось развить идею о его несдержанности при опьянении.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После успешного закрытия очередного дела их детективного агентства Марч предложил Хили завалиться к нему и отметить.<br/>       - Не думаю, что для Холли будет хорошим примером видеть двух взрослых мужиков, которые напиваются по завершении работы.<br/>       - Её подруга Дженет...<br/>       - Джессика?<br/>       - Да, Джессика, позвала её на ночевку, так что она не увидит нашего маленького празднества, - обнадежил Холланд, сворачивая к маленькому супермаркету. - Да и мы же не будем напиваться вдрызг, а просто хорошо посидим за парочкой бутылок.<br/>       Хили ничего не ответил, лишь бросил на напарника недоверчивый взгляд. Он знал, что если Марч начинает пить, то его несёт без остановки.<br/>       Добравшись до дома Холланда, они устроились с пивом и закусками в гостиной, обсуждая дело нового клиента, который оставил им сообщение на автоответчик сегодня вечером. Джексон слегка напрягся, заметив, что уже после первой бутылки пива Марч прикладывается ко второй медленнее и взгляд у него немного расфокусирован.<br/>       "Началось", - он мысленно вздохнул, прикидывая, что ожидать от пьяного Холланда сегодня.<br/>       Не без труда откупорив третью по счёту бутылку пива, Марч как-то хитро взглянул на своего коллегу, после чего расплылся в глупой улыбке.<br/>       - Что это тебя так рассмешило? - поинтересовался Хили, изрядно подобревший после приличного количества алкоголя в крови.<br/>       Марч лишь неловко развел руками, после чего его улыбка стала ещё шире, а он боком стал двигаться по дивану в сторону Джексона.<br/>       - Ты такой сильный! - восторженно выдал абсолютно пьяный частный детектив, легонько сжав бицепс Хили.<br/>       - Сам знаешь, работа того требует, - пожал плечами вышибала.<br/>       - Знаю, но... я не мог не обратить внимание на то, что ты отлично справляешься и без кастета, и даже с амбалами крупнее тебя, - Холланд продолжил поглаживать плечо напарника.<br/>       Тот лишь польщенно хмыкнул в ответ, отмечая про себя, что пьяный Марч - любитель потрогать всё ручками. На минуту повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь звуками переливающегося из горлышка пива и глотанием. Затем Холланд с трудом поднялся и, сделав неловкий шаг, рухнул всем весом на колени к Джеку.<br/>       - Какой же я неуклюжий, - Марч приложил ладонь ко рту в притворном смущении, и Хили напрягся, заметив, что его улыбка стала как будто коварной.<br/>       - Знаешь... Мне нравится смотреть на то, как ты работаешь мышцами, сбивая с высокомерных уродов спесь и заставляя их корчиться от боли, скулить, - Холланд поудобнее устроился на коленях старшего мужчины, чуть согнув ноги в коленях по бокам от бедер Джексона.<br/>       - Марч, ты че творишь? А ну слазь немедленно, - мужчина попытался спихнуть напарника с колен, но тот вцепился в его куртку мёртвой хваткой, прижимаясь ближе к его грудной клетке.<br/>       - Тшшшш! Успокойся, всё хорошо, Хили, - Холланд нежно погладил Джексона по колючей щеке. - До меня тут недавно дошло, что ты мне чертовски нравишься, хотя сначала я всячески хотел от тебя избавиться, даже подумывал о переезде.<br/>       Инфорсер ничего не ответил, буравя Марча суровым взглядом и пытаясь оторвать его от себя или спихнуть с колен.<br/>       - Я всё ловлю себя на том, что хотел... Хочется... - Холланд запнулся, глядя Хили прямо в глаза.<br/>       На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, после чего Марч нерешительно подался вперёд и прижался своими губами к губам Джексона. Хили потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не разбить лицо детектива прямо сейчас, он лишь максимально деликатно отстранил Холланда подальше от себя.<br/>       - Марч, ты не в себе, иди проспись, - как можно сдержаннее процедил он, в уме зарекаясь больше никогда не пить с напарником.<br/>       - Я не в себе, а ты не во мне, - пьяно хихикнул частный сыщик и поцеловал Хили в нос.<br/>       Джек закатил глаза и стал считать в уме, чтобы успокоиться.<br/>       "Нужно просто пойти у него на поводу, тогда он немного утихнет. Ты посмотри на него, его всё равно скоро вырубит", - шептал Хили здравый смысл.<br/>       Марч же тем временем взъерошил его волосы и время от времени как-то по-детски чмокал его в губы, хотя в большинстве случаев промахивался и попадал то в подбородок, то в щеки, то и вовсе в нос.<br/>       - Ты таааакой тёплый, - выдал пьяненький Холланд, обмякая на груди у силовика.<br/>       - Ладно, Марч, пойдём в кровать, - неожиданно для себя выдал Джексон и не прогадал - Холланд поднял голову и расплылся в счастливой улыбке.<br/>       - В постель? Наконец-то! - он не без помощи напарника поднялся на ноги и зигзагами направился в спальню, по дороге расстегивая рубашку.<br/>       Когда Джексон добрался следом за Марчем до спальни, он подобрал с пола галстук и смятую рубашку детектива и поднял взгляд. Его взору предстал сидящий на постели Холланд в нательной майке и со спущенными брюками, который явно планировал выглядеть соблазнительно, но Хили едва сдержал смех.<br/>       - Почему ты ещё одет? Я почти всё, только немного запутался в брюках, - разочарованно протянул детектив, опираясь на кровать ладонями за спиной.<br/>       - Давай помогу, - вздохнул инфорсер, осторожно опрокидывая Холланда на спину и одним рывком стягивая с него брюки.<br/>       - Ваааау, - протянул распростертый на постели в одном нижнем белье Марч, мечтательно жмурясь.<br/>       - Двигайся выше, на подушки, а то мне места не осталось, - приказал Джексон, вешая брюки коллеги на изножье кровати.<br/>       Марч с кряхтением перевернулся на живот и медленно пополз вверх. Как только он добрался до изголовья и рухнул на подушку, до Хили донеслось громкое сопение. Вздохнув с облегчением, он укрыл отрубившегося напарника одеялом и вышел из спальни, закуривая.<br/>       "Как у столь быстро пьянеющего человека может до сих пор быть тяга к спиртному? Жизнь ничему его не учит", - подумал вышибала, выдыхая сигаретный дым и разглядывая ночное небо по пути к остановке.</p><p>***</p><p>       В полдень Хили звонил во входную дверь Марча, готовясь ко всему. К его величайшему облегчению, дверь открыла Холли.<br/>       - Здрасьте. Папа только недавно встал, завтракает. Присоединяйтесь, - пригласила девушка, пропуская Джексона в дом.<br/>       Зайдя в кухню, мужчина обнаружил напарника у плиты. Холланд Марч выглядел неважно, хотя выпил ночью не так уж и много.<br/>       - Утро, Хили. Будешь омлет? - поинтересовался он, прикладываясь к бутылке газировки. <br/>       - Не откажусь. Ты как? - поинтересовался Джек, напряженно буравя его спину взглядом.<br/>       - Бывало и хуже. Слушай, а что мы вчера делали? - Марч поставил сковороду на плиту и обернулся к старшему коллеге.<br/>       - Ты ничего не помнишь?<br/>       - Я помню, что мы пили пиво и начали обсуждать нового клиента. А потом - пустота. Но я рад, что проснулся в своей постели. Надеюсь, что я не доставил тебе много хлопот?<br/>       - Да нет, что ты. Ты даже сам дошёл до кровати и разделся, - Джексон мысленно благодарил провалы в памяти Марча.<br/>       - Вот оно как? Хорошо, - голос Холланда как-то странно надломился, но Хили уже не видел его лица, лишь спину.<br/>       "Что ты ни говори, Марч, но что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке", - с хитрой улыбкой подумал Хили, принимая у друга тарелку с омлетом и присаживаясь с ним за стол.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>